NAP (NAPVSIPQ; SEQ ID NO:4) is derived from activity-dependent neuroprotective protein (ADNP) (Bassan et al., J Neurochem, 72(3):1283-93 (1999)), a protein that differentially interacts with chromatin to regulate genes essential for embryogenesis brain formation (Pinhasov et al., Brain Res Dev Brain Res, 144(1):83-90.2, 3 (2003); Mandel M., et al., Developmental Biology, (2006)). Furthermore, recombinant ADNP is neuroprotective in vitro against severe oxidative stress and neurotoxicity associated with the Alzheimer's disease neurotoxin, the beta amyloid peptide 25-35 (Steingart and Gozes, Mol Cell Endocrinol, 252(1-2):148-53 (2006)).
A number of neurodegenerative disorders are characterized by neurofibrillary tangles and amyloid deposits in the brain or central nervous system (CNS), including Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and disorders related to diabetes. These deposits are formed by transition of native proteins into ordered beta sheet arrangements, and are toxic to the surrounding cells. Thus, agents that disrupt beta-sheet formation (i.e., beta sheet breakers or blockers) are useful for prevention and treatment of neurodegenerative disorders.